Hora de Gumlee
by DARKII123
Summary: Una historia de como Marshall puede ganar el corazon de Gumball a pesar de que este ama a Fiona... PESIMO SUMMARY pero lean que ta bueno :'3
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLAAA... vengo con una historia de una de mas parejas favoritas. Espero que les guste**_

Todo había comenzado el día en que le había regalado una de sus camisas favoritas, hasta ese día lo había visto como un gran amigo alguien que podía molestar sin que se enfadara seriamente con el.

Pero después de ver la sonrisa y la expresión que hizo este al abrazar la camisa hacia su pecho, sintió algo totalmente nuevo, a pesar de que este estaba muerto pudo volver a sentir la sensación de su corazón no vivo golpear en su pecho.

Desde ese día no volvió a ser lo mismo para el vampiro, quería estar mas tiempo con gumball y ver todas esas expresiones y el pequeño sonrojo con el que el príncipe se teñía y el cual trataba siempre de disimular cosa que no hacía muy bien que se diga.

El príncipe era un orgulloso sin remedio y yo para el solo sería Marshall, nunca le había dicho que era el rey vampiro, claro el no necesitaba saberlo si no me atacaría con un libro de reglas y modales. La verdad a mí no me importaba mucho eso de clase y la alta sociedad, no me quedaba para nada bien.

Todas las noches después del principio de esto, entraba al cuarto del dulce príncipe después que este dormía así nadie le molestaría y podía ver al chico dulce con la guardia baja y en un estado de calma.

No le haría nada malo al el príncipe, después de todo el no gustaba de los hombres, me había cansado de los planes fallidos que tanto me contaba de como conquistar a Fiona. Yo sabía que la rubia estaba loca por él y merecían ser felices, después de todo ambos eran sus amigos.

Esa noche fue algo diferente para él, estaba en su casa tocando su bajo esperando a que pasara el tiempo para que fuera lo suficientemente oscuro para ir al palacio sin que nadie lo viera y la luz no lo carbonizara completamente.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Era el príncipe flama, este tenía una caja de regalo echa de algún tipo de material que no podía quemar.

-Oh no, lo siento pero no salgo con algo que pueda matarme – le dije.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Marshall – me respondió.

-Y…¿a qué viene esta visita no deseada? – me recosté de la puerta y podía ver que el muchacho flama se ponía nervioso.

-Es…que…bueno…yo – la imagen del príncipe tan varonil se había esfumado totalmente en el momento de la pregunta. – venía a pedirte un favor – dijo al final.

-Eso tiene algo que ver con el regalo en tus manos? – este chico necesitaba respirar, y si no se tranquilizaba le tiraría un vaso de agua en la cabeza.

-Algo así, digamos que va a ser el cumpleaños de Fiona y… yo estaré ocupado ese día… - este príncipe se va a desmayar, no era el mismo príncipe que este había conocido tiempo atrás.

-Ya se por dónde va esto, dame eso – le arrebate la pequeña caja de las manos – ahora cállate o vas a desmayarte.

El príncipe tomo aire y su vivo color volvió a él, de verdad este chico estaba nervioso, era muy posible que le gustara la rubia por esta escena tan patética que había armado, pero hay que asegurarse claro.

-Se lo daré, con 2 condiciones – le dije.

-Marshall – dijo este irritado. – que quieres? – bufo.

-Tienes que responderme una pregunta y darme una canasta de fresas y manzanas – le mencione – trato?

-Trato – se cruzó de brazos – pregunta.

-Excelente – se rio.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta Fiona? – muy divertido este alzaba sus cejas y lo miraba de manera sarcástica.

El fuego que lo cubría se alzó de una manera que podía quemar la casa, la respuesta obvia era un sí rotundo… - mucho – dijo este… tan bajo como un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo pudiera oírlo.

-Bien – fue lo único que dije.

Ya era la hora perfecta para irme al palacio, pero el príncipe flama todavía estaba frente a mí.

-Romeo, ya deberías irte – le dije. Este solo asintió y como un fénix se prendió en llamas y desapareció.

La verdad, Fiona era linda pero no la vería como otra cosa que su amiga, y esta sin percatarse de nada estaba enamorando al príncipe flama, él era su amigo y quería ayudarle, pero implicaría romperle el corazón a gumball y eso no sería bueno… y no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para creer que él podría llenar el espacio que dejaría la rubia.

Sin perder más tiempo este comenzó a volar en dirección del palacio con su bajo guindado en su espalda , para el príncipe Marshall solo lo veía en las mañanas antes de que saliera todo el sol y cuando él quisiera llamarlo, para él, el vampiro siempre estaría disponible.

Ya estaba volando sobre el castillo cuando vio por lo bajo en la entrada principal a gumball abrazado con la rubia, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y la rubia estaba besándolo.

Sintió como si cuchillo fuera clavado en su pecho, pero no podía hacer nada, él no le pertenecía y para el otro el solo era su amigo… solo eso. Él era feliz en este momento así que el solo escucharía su mundo a color rosa.

Se sentó en el techo, sobre la habitación del otro, saco su bajo de la espalda y comenzó a tocar una melodía triste mirando a la luna.

_Estoy callado… llorándole a la luna_

_Estoy sentado… llorándole en silencio_

_Pues se bien que es lo que siento… _

_Un amor unilateral…_

Cante por debajo del sonido de la brisa que corría, estaba fría la noche y los dedos posiblemente se entumecerían a pesar de que no sintiera nada y su bajo dejaría de sonar.

Escucho un sonido en el cuarto, gumball ya estaría adentro cambiándose y preparándose para ir a dormir. Todavía seguía tocando su bajo pero esta vez ya no cantaba, el príncipe se asomó a la ventana y lo vio arriba de su techo.

-¿Marshall? - dijo este feliz – justo en el momento perfecto, como siempre – decía sonriendo – ven, entra – le dijo volviendo a su cuarto.

El vampiro entro en la habitación detrás del chico de chicle y se sentó en el piso, no tenía fuerza psicológica como para estar de pie tanto tiempo. Ya sabía lo que venía, le diría absolutamente todo lo de ese día y como Fiona lo había besado por fin, que el sería feliz con ella y vivirían en un felices para siempre.

-Sabía que le gustaba! – dijo este emocionado – por fin Marshall , Fiona me correspondió – le decía casi explotando de felicidad.

-wow, que paso? – la verdad no quería saber nada de ellos dos juntos, quizás por separados pero no juntos.

-Bueno… - comenzó a contar.

_**Ese día el príncipe había salido a buscar materiales extraños para alguno de sus experimentos, Fiona se había ofrecido ir con él para protegerlo de algún enemigo y posiblemente la reina de hielo que siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tratar de llevárselo.**_

_**Ese día fue muy tranquilo, tanto así que llegaron rápido al palacio y el príncipe le ofreció un día de campo en alguna de las colinas, de esas en las que se puede ver cuando atardece.**_

_**Era la oportunidad perfecta para que el príncipe se le declarara a la rubia, cake no estaba con ellos así que estaban completamente solos.**_

_**El príncipe la tomo de la mano y se acercó a ella…**_

_**-Fiona… - le dijo este… - eres la chica más dulce en todo el dulce reino, una amiga muy especial para mí en un pasado, pero ahora te veo como algo mucho más especial para mí.**_

_**-Príncipe – dijo Fiona con un la cara roja y sorprendida.**_

_**-Hermosa aventurera… - estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca estuvo alguna vez, ni siquiera cuando los zombis podían comérselos estaba tan aterrado como ese día, ella podría decirle que no todo habría acabado. – me darías una oportunidad? - termino de decirle.**_

_**-si Gumball – ella estaba feliz de poder estar con un el dulce príncipe, por fin no sería solo ella y cake.**_

_**Después de ver el atardecer ambos volvieron juntos al castillo, y ambos se besaron, quedaron para verse al otro día y que lo acompañara en una de las aventuras de la rubia.**_

El vampiro sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, Gumball estaba en el cielo vomitando corazones mientras el estaba en su cuarto escuchando todo con ganas de volver a su casa y no salir en siglos.

-Que dices Marshall? Esto durara? – decía el príncipe todavía metido en su sueño de princesa enamorada.

-Claro… si ambos se quieren – decía con un hilo de voz.

-Seremos muy felices juntos! - brincaba y se emocionaba por todo el cuarto, dios quería que ya se durmiera y fingir que esto no sucedió, acostarse a su lado hasta que el sol comenzara a salir y este se iría a su casa…

-Bueno me voy… - dijo Marshall, no se iría realmente estaría en su techo hasta escuchar el sonido del 'clic' de que había apagado la luz, luego volvería.

Salió del cuarto e hizo lo que iba a hacer, espero por un buen rato antes de escuchar el sonido. Entro al cuarto totalmente oscuro y se acostó silenciosamente sobre las sabanas y abrazo al otro.

Estaba tan tranquilo, tan silencioso, si solo fuera del… lo había perdido por completo. Pensaba en el llorando junto al príncipe flama ya que ninguno tendría lo que quería, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, no cuando se tratara de Gumball.

**_Si les gusto dejen un comentario, esta historia tiene mucho mas de lo que imaginan... hasta la proxima _**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Nuevo cap sobre esta pareja ojala les guste. Los personajes no son mios, y si lo fueran pobre programa.**_

Estaba comenzando a amanecer y no faltaría mucho para que el príncipe comenzara a despertar, la verdad algunas veces la noche no era lo suficientemente larga.

Sentía que era un masoquista todavía mantenía las esperanzas de poder tener a ese chico para él, todavía se aferraba a la idea que algún día estaría consiente de que el dormía a su lado cuidándolo de todo.

Mentita, la mucama era la única que sabía que él estaba con él todas las noches, extrañamente la menta le caía bien al vampiro y viceversa. Ella nunca monto protesta por la compañía del vampiro, es más ella sabía de los sentimientos que el otro sentía por el príncipe y lo apoyaba en su amor frustrado.

Más de una vez esta le había dicho que el rey vampiro era un masoquista y él no había dicho lo contrario, sabía que la verdad si lo era.

Gumball estaba revolviéndose entre las sabanas, comenzaría a despertar y si él no se iba, lo vería en su habitación y no quería saber el escándalo que montaría el príncipe.

Se separó de su amado príncipe y caminaba en dirección a la ventana. Volteo para un último vistazo al príncipe y se alejó volando, el sol ya salía por el horizonte y comenzaría a quemarle la piel si no se apresuraba en volver a su casa. Ese día no quería salir, espera … joder!.

Había dejado su bajo en el cuarto del dulce príncipe, ya el sol iba a alcanzar la cima, volver en ese punto le quemaría la piel y le ardería por días, quizás meses. Era un estúpido por dejar evidencia, él no podía enterarse sobre sus visitas nocturnas, él había visto que el salió del castillo con su hacha guindada en el hombro, mierda, mierda, se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Comenzó a volar en dirección al palacio, la piel le comenzó a arder, debía llegar antes de que el príncipe se despertara, debía lograrlo.

En su piel comenzaban a salir llagas y se teñía de un rojo vivo; cuando por fin llego a la ventana el príncipe se estaba despertando, tuvo que esperar por fuera de la torre… sentía que se prendería en llamas si no se movía el otro.

Un lado de su cara estaba comenzando a volverse roja y le lastimaba muchísimo, escucho una puerta cerrarse y al asomarse pudo ver que mentita entraba al cuarto con toallas limpias para que el príncipe fuera a bañarse.

El chico chicle entro a otra habitación dentro de su cuarto y el vampiro se escurrió a través de la ventana. La menta todavía estaba dentro del cuarto horrorizada con la apariencia del vampiro.

Marshall se encontraba en el piso de la habitación tirado, tratando de tocarse el lado derecho de su cara pero le ardía, sentía que tocaba lava hirviendo.

La menta se apresuró a donde estaba y le puso una toalla húmeda en la cara.

-Agh! – grito y en el momento se tapó la boca el vampiro – arde… - dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Marshall? – le susurro la menta al chico.

-Mi bajo – dijo señalándolo en la pared justo donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

-Te quemaras si vuelves a salir al sol – le dijo la menta todavía preocupada.

-Debo irme… no creo poder salir por un par de días – sonó la puerta del cuarto de baño abriéndose. – Hasta luego alcanzo a decir el vampiro y tomando su bajo y saliendo rápidamente por la ventana.

El calor y la luz del sol eran abrazadoras y hacían que se sintiera débil. Volaba lo más rápido que podía a su hogar.

Cuando por fin le cubría el techo de la cueva este sentía que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, por lo menos ya no se desmayaría y caería muerto y rostizado.

Entro en su casa y dejando el bajo sobre su cama se dirigió al baño para poder verse en el espejo… De verdad se veía mal.

La mayoría de su cara estaba totalmente roja y quemada, parte de sus brazos y pecho estaba roja y llena de llagas… eso realmente iba a arder cuando tocara el agua.

Quedo totalmente en ropa interior, y se dirigía a tomar un baño… respira profundo, se decía a si mismo…

El agua toco su piel y este grito, por todos los demonios de la nochosfera de verdad esto dolía, había comprobado que de verdad era un masoquista.

Salió de la ducha y solo se puso un bóxer no quería que más tela de la necesaria cubriera su piel quemada, no volvería a ver el príncipe por un buen tiempo y dudaba que ahora con la rubia este viniera a su casa.

Suspiro.

Nunca pudo monopolizar el tiempo del otro pero este sin intención alguna hacia eso con su tiempo.

¡Basta de pensar en el! – grito. – AGH! – volvió a gritar.

El abrir mucho la boca también le dolía, la mitad de su cara estaba teñida entre rojos y rosas, pasaría alrededor de 1 semana para que comenzara a oscurecer. Esto ya le había pasado varias veces con el fuego, pero nunca con el sol.

´Fui un estúpido´ se decía a sí mismo, volteo y vio una caja de regalos sobre la mesa… La quemada no pudo suceder en un momento peor, esa noche iba a ser el cumpleaños de Fiona y él le había prometido a ella tocar y al romeo frustrado del príncipe flama darle su regalo por él.

Maldición…- susurro.

Se escuchó el _toc,toc_ de la puerta al sonar, no estaba de humor para visitas así que no abriría la maldita puerta.

-Marshall – se escuchó decir detrás de ella – abre la estúpida puerta – dijo el príncipe flama.

Se apresuró y la abrió antes de que el chico la quemara, ya lo había hecho una vez y no quería estar saliendo por puertas nuevas cuando al otro le pegara la gana.

-Qué? – dijo el vampiro irritado abriendo la puerta de mala gana.

-Vengo a traer tu… - el otro chico abrió los ojos como platos y soltó la manzanas - ¿¡Que te paso!? – le grito.

No se acordaba que solo estaba en boxers y la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba rojo y con quemaduras.

-¿Viniste para tirar comida al piso? – le dijo omitiendo lo que había comentado el otro.

-Marshall no trates de cambiar el tema, casi estas totalmente quemado.

-Ah, esto – dijo como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando el otro. – es un nuevo bronceado.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no tomas el sol – dijo el príncipe flama comenzando a molestarse.

-Bien, bien – dijo el vampiro riéndose – bájale a las llamas y te cuento.

El príncipe flama era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar sinceramente, habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y sabían la mayoría del otro. Claro que el otro no sabía su preferencia sexual y no sabría cómo reaccionaría al contarle pero ya venía siendo hora.

El no pasaría por alto verlo quemado y que él no le explicara qué había pasado, antes de eso le atacaría con su hacha y lo picaría por la mitad.

-Escucho Marshall – dijo el príncipe cruzado de brazos.

-Toma una gran respiración, lo que te diré no lo sabe nadie, absolutamente nadie – si omitimos a mentita – Estaba con la persona que me gusta anoche en su cuarto…

-Y..?

-Cállate y déjame terminar de hablar – se aclaró la garganta – y algo se quedó dentro de su habitación, y digamos que esa persona no sabía que yo estaba con él en ese momento…

-Qué raro viniendo de ti el acoso – dijo muy sarcástico el otro.

-Okay, o te callas o te tiro hielo en el ojo – le dijo. Esperando una respuesta del chico flama.

-De acuerdo, continua.

-Tuve que ir a recuperarlo… pero el sol ya estaba saliendo, y me queme en el proceso de ir a recuperar la cosa que olvide…

Ambos estuvieron en silencio después de la explicación de Marshall. El silencio lo rompió el príncipe flama.

-¿Puedo saber por quién te quemaste así? – pregunto este ya más relajado.

-Por Gu… Gu… - no podía terminar la oración.

-Gu…?

-Antes que antes nada, esa persona no es una chica – trago grueso.

El príncipe flama se sonrojo con este comentario, pero igual no dijo nada, todavía estaba esperando la respuesta del vampiro.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo – Gumball…

El príncipe flama se quedó viendo directamente a Marshall como si todavía este no hubiera terminado de hablar, cuando en realidad el vampiro estaba más que apenado y sin palabras al terminar de decirle eso al chico de fuego.

-¿Me devolverías el regalo de Fiona? – dijo el príncipe.

-C-claro – dijo el vampiro entrando en la casa y volviendo a salir con el regalo en manos – ¿no tienes nada que decir? – le entrego el regalo en manos.

-No. Si te gustan los príncipes rosas no puedo hacer nada – se rio de él.

-Cállate flama, a ti te gustan las rubias y yo no te digo nada – bufo el vampiro.

-Oye, ¿nunca te llegue a gustar en algún momento o sí? – pregunto el príncipe.

-No tienes tanta suerte para que el rey vampiro se fije en ti.

-No seas imbécil Marshall.

-Entonces tu no seas estúpido.

Ambos terminaron riéndose de los comentarios del otro, siempre que trataban de discutir terminaban en lo mismo.

-Cambiando el tema – no mucho en realidad - ¿le darás el regalo a Fiona tú mismo?

-No me queda de otra… ya que alguien trataba de matarse hoy.

-Ya deja el temita quieres – respondió el vampiro molesto.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo el príncipe todavía frente al vampiro en ropa interior. – le mandare los saludos del rey al príncipe.

-¡Espera! – grito Marshall. – él no sabe que soy un rey, así que no le digas.

-Como quieras, y ponte algo en esas quemadas – lo señalo completo – deséame suerte – dijo al final.

Y se fue.

Demonios será que no podía hacer nada bien. Flama no sabía sobre gumball y Fiona ahora sí que la había cagado, pero él ya se enteraría por su cuenta. Dejo de reflexionar en la puerta y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta ya adentro.

_**Dejen un comentario si les gusto**_


End file.
